harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hermine Granger
*Lavender zu Ron: "Oh mein Ronron Mäuschen!" *Ron: 'augen verdeht' *Hermine zu Harry: "Ich geh dann mal brechen" thumb|left|192px|HermineHermine Jean Weasley (im Original: Hermione Jean Weasley, geborene Granger) ist die beste Freundin von Harry und Ron. Bei ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen kann sie oft wichtiges Wissen und Können beisteuern. Sie ist eine Gryffindor und in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie Harry und Ron. Da sie am 19.09.1979 geboren ist, ist sie fast ein Jahr älter als Harry und wird auch bereits am Anfang des sechsten Schuljahrs volljährig. Persönliches thumb|75px|left|Hermione vorher nachher blick Hermine stammt aus einer reinen Muggel-Familie. Ihre Eltern sind erfolgreiche Zahnärzte. Zuhause hat sie noch nie mit der magischen Welt zu tun gehabt. Als sie die Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommt und erfährt, dass sie eine Hexe ist, möchte sie voller Stolz ihre neuen besonderen Fähigkeiten bestmöglich ausbilden. Dass sie wegen ihrer Muggel-Abstammung bei rassistisch eingestellten magischen Menschen als minderwertige Hexe abgestempelt und als Schlammblut diskriminiert wird, machen ihr aber die Beleidigungen von Draco Malfoy bald bewusst. Hermine ist sehr intelligent und fällt im Unterricht sofort als Streberin auf. Trotzdem ist sie sehr unsicher und hat Angst zu versagen. Schon bei Schuleintritt kennt Hermine die Inhalte aller Lehrbücher, und wann immer sie ein Problem wälzt, führt ihr erster Weg in die Schulbibliothek. Harry, Ron und die anderen Mitschüler sind gelegentlich genervt von ihrer Besserwisserei. Andererseits unterstützt Hermine aber die anderen mit ihrem Wissen. Ihr liegt sehr viel daran, in der Schule gut zu sein und sich an die Regeln zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu Ron fühlt sie sich als Vertrauensschülerin verpflichtet, gegen Regelverletzungen einzuschreiten. Geht es jedoch darum, der Gerechtigkeit einen Weg zu bahnen, ist sie durchauch auch bereit, gegen Schulregeln zu verstoßen und das Engagement in die eigenen Hände zu nehmen. So besorgt sie z.B. die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank auf verbotene Weise und gründet Dumbledores Armee trotz des Verbots von Schülervereinigungen im 5. Schuljahr. Sie ist stets Jahrgangsbeste, auch dann, wenn sie sich wie im dritten Schuljahr zunächst sämtliche Wahlfächer aufgehalst hat und es nur mit Hilfe eines Zeitumkehrers schafft, ihren überfüllten Stundenplan trotzdem abzuarbeiten. Gegen Ende jenes Schuljahrs sieht sie aber selbst ein, dass sie sich übernommen hat. Das einzige Fach in dem Harry je besser war, ist Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wovor sie am meisten Angst hat, zeigt einmal ein in Gestalt von Professor McGonagall auftretender Irrwicht: Nichts fürchtet sie so sehr wie schulisches Versagen. thumb|211px|HERMINE Hermine und Harry Hermine freundet sich bereits nach einigen Schulwochen mit Harry und Ron an und wird aufgrund ihrer weiblichen Intuition und ihrer exzellenten magischen Fähigkeiten zu einer sehr wichtigen Stütze für Harry und für alle künftigen gemeinsamen Erlebnisse. Mit Dumbledores Einverständnis weiht Harry sie und Ron in den Inhalt der Prophezeiung und in alles ein, was er während seiner Privatstunden von Dumbledore erfährt. Ron und Hermine beschließen am Ende ihres sechsten Schuljahrs, auf keinen Fall zum kommenden Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, sondern stattdessen zusammen mit Harry Voldemorts verbliebene Horkruxe aufzuspüren und zu zerstören. (HP VI/30) Schon unmittelbar danach beginnt Hermine, das gemeinsame Vorhaben magisch vorzubereiten: *sie besorgt Bücher über die Herstellung und Vernichtung von Horkruxen; (HP VII/6) *sie bringt ihre Eltern mit einer magischen Gedächtnismanipulation in Sicherheit; (HP VII/6) *sie packt mit magischer Hilfe alles was die drei auf ihrer Reise vielleicht benötigen - angefangen mit vielen Büchern, passender Kleidung, einer Erste-Hilfe- und einer Camping-Ausstattung bis hin zu einem Vorrat an Vielsaft-Trank, in ein unauffälliges handliches Perlenhandtäschchen. (HP VII/9) Hermines sehr rasch ausgeführte magische Glanzleistungen tragen auch während dieses gefährlichen Unternehmens immer wieder wesentlich dazu bei, dass die drei davonkommen und weitermachen können. Albus Dumbledore vererbt ihr außerdem ein antikes Märchenbuch in Runenschrift und damit eine besondere Aufgabe: Er weiß, dass sie hartnäckig recherchieren wird, bis sie die Bedeutung des runenähnlichen Zeichens der Heiligtümer des Todes über dem Märchen von den drei Brüdern entschlüsselt hat. Auf diese Weise hofft Dumbledore, Harry von diesen "Heiligtümern" wissen zu lassen, aber seine Begeisterung für deren Verlockungen mit Hermines Hilfe zu bremsen, damit er sich zuerst ganz der Suche nach Horkruxen widmetthumb|Hermine und Harry Hermines Liebesleben Hermine und Ron Von ihrer ersten Begegnung an besteht zwischen Hermine und Ron eine emotionsgeladene Beziehung: Zuerst lehnt Ron sie als nervige Besserwisserin ab, während sie sich beleidigt oder sogar heulend zurückzieht. Die späteren gemeinsamen Erlebnisse schweißen sie natürlich zusammen. Spätestens seit ihrer vierten Klasse wird deutlich, dass sich zwischen den beiden eine Liebesbeziehung anbahnt: thumb|left|100px * Hermine ist eifersüchtig auf Fleur Delacour, weil Ron sie angafft; *Ron ist eifersüchtig auf Viktor Krum, weil Hermine seine Partnerin auf dem Weihnachtsball ist; *Hermine ist beleidigt, weil Ron sie nicht mal richtig als Frau sieht ... Während des fünften und sechsten Schuljahrs gehen die Eifersüchteleien zwischen den beiden weiter. Allerdings weiß Hermine um ihre eigenen und Rons Gefühle, während Ron sie sich nicht eingesteht. Am Ende des sechsten Schuljahrs tröstet Ron die weinende Hermine, und es scheint ganz so, als seien die beiden nach vielen Eifersuchtsdramen schließlich zusammengekommen. Als Hermine von Sommer 1997 an mit Harry und Ron zusammen unterwegs ist, gehen die Gefühls- und Beziehungskämpfe zwischen ihr und Ron weiter. Rons mutiger Einsatz für Harry und für sie selbst, wie auch sein ideenreiches Engagement beim Auffinden und Zerstören der letzten Horkruxe, bringen die beiden einander schließlich sehr nah. Entscheidend ist für Hermine aber, dass Ron als einziger an die gefährdeten Hauselfen denkt als angesichts der Zuspitzung der Auseinandersetzungen auch sie selbst diese "Nebensache" vergisst: Sie fällt Ron daraufhin um den Hals, und die beiden küssen sich mitten in der zeitlich völlig unpassenden Situation. (HP VII/31) )thumb|left|94px|sie war mit Cormac Mclaggen auf der Slug-Party hatt alerdings nicht viel für in übrig *Wie viele andere Hexen schwärmt auch Hermine für den gut aussehenden Gilderoy Lockhart, als er in ihrer zweiten Klasse ihr neuer Verteidigungslehrer wird. Nach einiger Zeit kann aber auch sie seine Inkompetenz und Angeberei nicht mehr übersehen. *Während des Trimagischen Turniers hat Hermine eine Romanze mit Viktor Krum, dem Kandidaten von Durmstrang. Diese wird allerdings erst öffentlich, als die beiden zusammen zum Weihnachtsball erscheinen. Vorher wissen nicht einmal Ron und Harry davon. Zuvor war Ginny wohl als Einzige in das Geheimnis eingeweiht. Hermine und Viktor haben auch später noch Briefkontakt. Der frühere Krum-Fan Ron ist allerdings aus Eifersucht wütend auf Viktor, auch wenn er es nicht zugibt. *Einige Fans hätten gern Hermine und Harry zusammen gesehen. Die Autorin hat klar gestellt, dass die Beziehung der beiden platonisch ist. Künftige Entwicklungen hat sie offen gelassen. *Die von einigen Fans erhoffte Liebesbeziehung zwischen Draco und Hermine, die Draco auch auf die Seite der Voldemort-Gegner gezogen hätte, hat Joanne K. Rowling zurückgewiesen s. JKR-Interview am 4.3.04. *Hermine geht im 6ten Schulajhr mit Cormac Mclaggen zu Slughorns Party .Allerdings nur um Ron eifersüchtig zu machen , da sie nicht viel für Mclaggen übrig hat. thumb|100px|Auf Dem Weihnachtsball in ihrem Viertel Schuljahr ist sie die Begleiterin von Viktor Krum Name Den aus [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/de:Ein_Winterm%C3%A4rchen Shakespeares Wintermärchen] stammenden Namen "Hermione" hat Joanne K. Rowling ihrer weiblichen Hauptperson gegeben, weil er ungewöhnlich, aber auch hochgestochen klingt. Sie fand ihn passend zu der außergewöhnlichen und oft nervig-streberhaften Persönlichkeit. Gebildete Zahnärzte, so meinte die Autorin, würden für ihre Tochter einen komplizierten Namen aussuchen, den keiner richtig aussprechen kann vgl. JKR-Interviews/Hermione. Selbst muttersprachlich Englischsprechende sind sich über die richtige Aussprache des Namens nicht einig. Ihre eigene Lieblingsaussprache ist Her-mi-o-ne (Englisch ausgesprochen etwa: Hoer-mai-onie), vgl. JKR/FAQ (deutsche Version). Im vierten Band schmuggelt die Autorin ein, wie man Hermione „richtig“ aussprechen soll: Her-my-oh-nee (mit der englischen Betonung der Silben, also „Hörr-mai-oh-nii“). Wie das Versmaß des Wintermärchen verrät, wird der Name „Hermione“ auch dort so ausgesprochen (in dessen deutscher Übersetzung ähnlich: Her-mi-o-ne, mit Akzent auf der zweiten und letzten Silbe). In dem von J.Rowling sehr geschätzten Wintermärchen ist Hermione die Hauptfigur. Auch im Geschehen um die beiden Hermione-Figuren sind Parallelen zu erkennen: Shakespeares Hermione erstarrtthumb|Hermine Jean Grange| Name : ist eine Heldin der griechischen Mythologie, eine schöne Königstochter aus Sparta, die zwei verschiedenen Helden als Braut versprochen ist s. Wikipedia.de/Hermione. Aussehen Hermines Haare sind braun und so buschig, dass sie Stunden braucht, um sie anlässlich des Weihnachtsballs mal zu einer eleganten Knotenfrisur zu frisieren. Ihre noch bei Schulanfang großen, etwas hervorstehenden Vorderzähne kann sie im vierten Schuljahr magisch korrigieren lassen, und seitdem sieht sie hübsch aus.thumb|left|Hermines AusehenFakt ist letzendlich heiraten Hermine und Ron und bekommen zwei Kinder. Einen Sohn Hugo und eine Tochter Rose. Hermine unterstützt durch ihren Einsatz auch nach dem Tod Voldemorts die Elfen und ihre Rechte. Sie verhilft den Elfen damit zu einem besseren Lebensstatus. Ihr Ehemann Ronald wird Auror und Harrys Stellvertreter im Zaubereiministerium. Harry selbst bekommt den Chefposten. Charakter: Sicherlich, Hermine hätte auch wunderbar nach Ravenclaw gepasst, da sie durchaus Charaktereigenschaften besitzt, die sie nach Ravenclaw hätten bringen können. Neben der Stärke logisch zu denken ist Hermine auch sehr intelligent, was sich zum Beispiel dadurch auszeichnet, dass sie bei den ZAG-Prüfungen nur in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kein Ohnegleichen schaffte, sondern in ihren Augen ‚nur’ ein Erwartungen übertroffen, was sie damals sehr ärgerte. Doch mit diesen Noten war sie Jahrgangsbeste.Eine weitere Charaktereigenschaft, die die Braunhaarige nach Ravenclaw hätte bringen können ist ihre Überlegtheit. Selten handelt sie unüberlegt und überstürzt. Hermine scheint auch selten etwas nicht zu wissen und wenn sie mal etwas nicht weiss, sucht sie die Bibliothek auf, um dort die nötigen Antworten zu finden. Schnell lässt sich Hermine für etwas begeistern und lässt nicht locker, bis sie nicht alles darüber weiss. Unter anderem verbringt sie deshalb beinahe jede freie Minute in der Bibliothek um zu lesen und zu arbeiten. Hermine ist kein Mensch, der sich mit halben Sachen zufrieden gibt, bei ihr muss alles bis ins kleinste Detail stimmen.Mit ihrem Ehrgeiz und ihrem Zielbewusstsein hätte sie ebenfalls eine gute Ravenclawschülerin abgegeben. Wenn Hermine etwas will, dann richtig. Sie versucht ihren Dickkopf wo immer möglich durchzusetzen. Hermine lässt auch kaum einen Moment aus, um nicht an ihren Freunden rum zu kritisieren, falls diese nicht verantwortungsvoll genug handeln. Mit ihren Taschenkalendern, in denen motivierende Sprüche geschrieben sind oder den Lernplänen, mit denen sie den Unterrichtsstoff systematisch wiederholen will, nervt sie ihre Freunde ganz schön, doch diese wissen auch, dass es Hermine auch nur gut mit ihnen meint.Auch wenn es Hermine gut meint mit ihren Freunden, so findet Ron immer eine Gelegenheit mit Hermine darüber zu streiten. Es kann eine noch so unbedeutete Kleinigkeit sein, doch seit Anfang an kriegen sich Hermine und Ron wegen solchen Dingen in die Haare. Beide haben einen Dickkopf und jeder versucht seinen durchzubekommen. Tagelange Funkstille und giftige Blicke sind das Ergebnis daraus, bei solchen Streitereien mischt sich nicht mal mehr Harry ein, da er weiss, dass sich seine beiden Freunde früher oder später wieder vertragen. Und es ist tatsächlich so, aber nie war bisher eine Entschuldigung nötig, nach ein paar Tagen gingen Hermine und Ron wieder normal miteinander um und der Streitgrund ist vergessen.Seit dem vierten Schuljahr allerdings, gibt es noch einen weiteren Grund, weshalb sich Ron und Hermine öfters in die Haare kriegen – die Eifersucht, auch wenn es keiner der Beiden zugeben würde. Im vierten Schuljahr fand Ron Gefallen an Fleur Delacour, welche von da an ein Dorn in Hermines Auge war. Im sechsten Schuljahr war dann da Lavender Brown.. Seit diesem Jahr mag die Gryffindor ihre Zimmergenossin noch weniger als zuvor, doch sie lässt sich nicht wirklich etwas anmerken. Sie will sich auch nicht eingestehen, dass da eventuell mehr wie nur Freundschaft zu Ron ist, schliesslich ist er seit mehr als sechs Jahren einer ihrer besten Freunde!?Ihre Intelligenz zeigt sich auch in all den Abenteuern, die sie mit ihren Freunden bestritten hat. So hat sie in ihrem 2. Schuljahr bereits den Vielsafttrank – einer der schwierigsten Tränke, die es gibt – gebraut. Im fünften Schuljahr hat Hermine für die Mitglieder der DA Galleone mit dem Proteus-Zauber verzaubert, mit denen Harry den Leuten aus den verschiedenen Häusern miteilen konnte wann die nächsten Treffen stattfanden. Dieser Zauber verbindet verschiedene magische Gegenstände miteinander und überträgt die Veränderung von einem auf alle anderen. Dieser Zauber wurde schon von Voldemort bei den Dunklen Mälern auf den linken Unterarmen der Todesser verwendet. Berührt Voldemort das Seinige, so glühen alle anderen auf, so wissen die Todesser, dass sie sofort bei ihrem Meister erscheinen müssen. Dieser Zauber wird den Schülern allerdings erst im siebten Jahr beigebracht, da es Stoff für die UTZ-Prüfungen ist. Weiter legt Hermine ein e Liste mit allen Mitgliedernamen der DA an. Diese Liste belegt sie mit einem Zauber, der bewirkt, dass der Verräter der DA das Wort ‚PETZE’ in Forum von Pusteln auf die Stirn markiert bekommt.Leider hatte Ronald Weasley Pech gehabt, da Hermine tatsächlich in das selbe Haus kam wie er. Es war nicht Ravenclaw, sondern, wie Hermine es sich erhofft hatte, Gryffindor - das Haus, indem Dumbledore persönlich war. Obwohl sie im ersten Augenblick eher mit ihren Ravenclaw-Eigenschaften auffällt, so ist sie eine wahre Gryffindor, auch wenn sie da ihren beiden Freunden Harry und Ron das Wasser nicht ganz reichen kann. Sie ist mutig und steht ihren besten Freunden loyal zur Seite, sie würde ihr eigenes Leben für das ihrer Freunde opfern, aber erst nachdem sie sich ganz sicher ist, dass es keinen anderen Weg gäbe, bei dem alle gut wegkommen würden.Für Hermine wäre es in der Tat das Schlimmste, wenn sie von der Schule verwiesen werden würde. So lässt sie sich nur ungern auf Regelbrüche ein und muss zuerst mit aussagekräftigen Argumenten überzeugt werden, wie im zweiten Schuljahr, als sie selber ihre Freunde dazu bringt die Regeln zu brechen, indem sie den Vielsafttrank braut, um gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron herauszufinden, wer Slytherins Erbe war.Im Unterricht passt Hermine immer auf, die macht sich ständig irgendwelche Notizen, die sie im Nachhinein meistens sogar noch einmal schön schreibt. Dinge, die ihr besonders wichtig erscheinen, markierte sie mit roter Tinte extra, da sie sich dann das passende Buch in der Bibliothek s ucht, um genauere Angaben zu erhalten.Weil Hermine sich ständig Notizen macht und nach dem Unterricht alles genau weiss, denken ihre Freunde (besonders) Ron, dass er dann bei Hermine abschreiben könne.. doch da hat der Weasleyspross weit gefehlt. Nie lässt Hermine ihre Freunde abschreiben, sie bietet ihnen allerdings an die Arbeiten durchzulesen und zu korrigieren, was ihre Freunde meistens dankbar annehmen.So oder so ähnlich würde wahrscheinlich Hermines Irrwicht aussehen. Ihre grösste Angst ist zu versagen, weshalb sie sich sozusagen eine ‚Mauer’ aus Wissen angeeignet hat, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Bisher war Hermines Angst zu versagen allerdings immer unbegründet, schliesslich war sie Jahrgangsbeste bei den ZAG-Prüfungen, war seit dem 5. Schuljahr Vertrauensschülerin und nun ist sie Schulsprecherin.In der Tat hat Hermine ein Herz für Schwächere, doch das zeigt sich nicht in einer Organisation, die BLÖK heisst, sondern den Namen B.Elfe.R (Bund für Elfenrechte) erhalten hat. Ihre Freunde kann sie damit allerdings nicht überzeugen und Hermine muss selber einsehen, dass es den Hauselfen auf Hogwarts gut geht, schliesslich werden sie bezahlt und können Urlaub nehmen, was sie allerdings beides nicht möchten..!Wenn es darum geht ihre Freunde zum Beispiel vor Slytherins zu verteidigen, zeigt sich Hermine sehr selbstbewusst und redegewandt. Doch das auch nur solange sie nicht betroffen ist. Beschimpfen die Slytherins sie als ‚Schlammblut’, reagiert sie sehr sensibel und lässt ihre nur zu gerne vor, die natürlich kein Blatt vor den Mund nehmen, wenn es darum geht ihre beste Freundin zu verteidigen.thumb|Hermines patronus ist ein OtterIm Trio ist Hermine eher die, die sich zurückhält. Sie ist diejenige, die alle Pläne ausklügelt und ihren Freunden aus der Patsche hilft und nicht jemand, der an der Front kämpfen muss, wenn es nicht unbedingt von Nöten ist. Auch wenn sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nicht das Geschickt zeigt, das ihre Freunde an den Tag legen, so hat sie in Dumbledore’s Armee bewiesen, dass sie zu vielem fähig ist.Stärken: Intelligenz, logisches Denken und WissbegierdeAlles Eigenschaften, die aus Hermine eine perfekte Ravenclaw gemacht hätten. Mit ihrem grossen Wissen erstaunt sie so manch eine Person in der Zauberwelt, schliesslich würde man es genau von einer muggelgeborenen Hexe nicht erwarten, dass sie soviel über Hexerei und Zauberei weiss. Doch Hermines Wissen ist nicht nur sehr gross was die Zauberwelt anbelangt, nein, auch in der Muggelwelt kennst sie sich bestens aus.Ehrgeiz, Zielbewusst und FleissMit diesen Eigenschaften hat sie es geschafft die ZAG-Prüfungen als Jahrgangsbeste abzuschliessen, Vertrauensschülerin und auch Schulsprecherin zu werden. Doch mit diesen Eigenschaften treibt sie ihre Freunde manchmal schon fast in den Wahnsinn, wenn sie versucht ihnen davon etwas aufzuzwängen, auch wenn sie es nur gut meint.Dickköpfigkeit, Durchsetzungsvermögen und ÜberzeugungskraftIst Hermine von etwas vollkommen überzeugt, fällt es ihr leicht andere ebenfalls auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Das Durchsetzungsvermögen und die Dickköpfigkeit tragen da natürlich ihren Beitrag dazu, denn wenn sich die Gryffindor etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, will sie es auch genau so durchführen.Loyalität, Mut und TapferkeitDiese drei Charaktereigenschaften der Braunhaarigen brachte sie schlussendlich nach Gryffindor. Besässe sie diese Eigenschaften nicht, würde sie in Ravenclaw verweilen. Schon oft hat sie bewiesen, dass sie eine echte Gryffindor ist, wenn sie sich mit Harry und Ron in irgendwelche Abenteuer gestürzt hat.Umgang mit dem ZauberstabHermine beherrscht so manch eine Zauberformel, die sie eigentlich erst noch lernen würden. Auch wenn sie sich zum Beispiel in VgdDK weniger begabt zeigt als ihre Freunde, so ist ihr Umgang mit dem Zauberstab sehr professionell. Die verschiedenen Formeln kann sie ohne lange nachzudenken wiedergeben, wie ein wandelndes Lexikon.Vernunft, Vertrauensvoll und HilfsbereitschaftVertraut man Hermine etwas an, so kann man ihr vertrauen, auch wenn sie manchmal der Meinung ist, dass man mit seinen Problemen zu den Erwachsenen gehen sollte. Ihre Vernunft hat das Trio schon oft vor irgendwelchen bösen Überraschungen verschont, genau wie ihre Hilfsbereitschaft. Steckt ein Freund in der Patsche, kann man auf Hermine zählen, egal ob es nun etwas mit den Hausaufgaben hat oder nicht.Selbstbewusstsein, Schlagfertigkeit, Engagement und GerechtigkeitGeht es darum sich für Unterdrückte wie Hauselfen oder ihre Freunde einzusetzen, zeigt Hermine sehr viel Selbstbewusstsein und Engagement. Muss sie einem Slytherin die Meinung sagen, tut sie das mit einer manchmal überraschenden Schlagfertigkeit.. Allerdings nur solange, bis sie selber zur Zielscheibe wird, da schaltet sie lieber einen Gang zurück und lässt ihre Freunde vor.Kann sich Sachen nur vom Lesen merkenHermine kann etwas lesen und behält es in ihrem Kopf gespeichert, bis sie es wieder braucht. Die Wiedergabe von Informationen, die sie sich nur vom Lesen angeeignet hat ist erstaunlich. Durch diese Stärke kann sie, wie Dumbledore sie in ihrem ersten Jahr bereits lobte, in vielen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behalten und so anderen helfen. Schwächen: Übermotivation, Perfektion und DickköpfigkeitObwohl diese und ähnliche Dinge bereits bei den Stärken erwähnt sind, kann man sie auch bei den Schwächen auflisten. Wenn Hermine etwas macht, dann richtig, sie ist mit halben Dingen nicht zufrieden und feilt so lange daran, bis es in ihren Augen perfekt ist. Manche nennen es einfach nur Eifer, doch Hermine steigert sich schnell in eine Übermotivation hinein, von der sie sich nur schwer abbringen lässt.Sensibilität und der Umgang mit GefühlenHinter der ‚allwissenden’ Fassade verbirgt sich ein sensibler Mensch, der nicht immer so gelassen auf Dinge reagiert, wie es erscheint. So geht es nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei, wenn man sie ‚Schlammblut’ nennt, da zieht sie sich lieber zurück.Der Umgang mit Gefühlen ist eine weitere Schwäche von Hermine. Viel lieber behält sie ihre Sorgen für sich, als sich offenkundig mitzuteilen. Bedrückt sie etwas, sieht man es ihr allerdings an, so kann sie es selten vor ihren Freunden geheim halten.Die Familie, die Freunde und AlbträumeDie Familie und die Freunde sind das Wichtigste in Hermines Leben. Seit dem Dumbledore tot ist, plagen sie in der Nacht oft Albträume, aus denen sie schweissgebadet erwacht und erstmal froh ist, dass alles nur geträumt war. Allerdings hat sie Angst, dass ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden etwas zustossen könnte, das der mächtigste Weissmagier seiner Zeit nicht mehr unter ihnen ist.Eifersucht und Ron Zwei Dinge, die zu Hermines Schwächen gehören, die man wunderbar zusammen nehmen kann. Wenn Hermine eifersüchtig ist, hat es etwas mit Ron zu tun. Als Ron Gefallen an Fleur findet ist die Gryffindor eifersüchtig und als dieser die Beziehung mit Lavender eingeht, ist Hermine wieder eifersüchtig. Sie sieht Ron nicht gerne in Gegenwart von anderen Mädchen, das macht sie rasend, doch eingestehen, dass da mehr sein könnte als Freundschaft, das will sie sich nicht. Das 1. Schuljahr ('91/'92) Im Express gesellte sich Hermine zu einem schwarzhaarigen, der sich als Neville Longbottom vorstellte und zu drei weiteren Personen, die später aber allesamt in anderen Häusern gelandet waren. Es wurde viel erzählt, schliesslich war es für alle die erste Reise nach Hogwarts, obwohl es wahrscheinlich für viele nichts Gewöhnliches war, da sie aus Zaubererfamilien stammten. Nevilles Kröte, Trevor, entkam seinem Besitzer, weshalb Hermine kurzerhand eine kleine Suchaktion organisierte. Der Zug war lang, schliesslich reisten um die tausend Schüler das Zaubereiinternat, also teilten sie sich auf und begannen von Abteil zu Abteil zu gehen, um die verschwundene Kröte zu finden.In einem Abteil traf sie dann auch zwei Jungs, der eine hatte rote Haare und der andere trug eine Brille und sah irgendwie kränklich aus. Der Rotschopf, welcher sich dann als Ronald Weasley entpuppte, versuchte gerade seine Ratte zu verhexen, allerdings missglückte es ihm. Daraufhinthumb|Hermine Im ersten Schuljahrzückte Hermine ihren nagelneuen Zauberstab und flickte mit einem einfachen ‚Reparo’ die Brille des anderen Jungen, der sich Harry Potter nannte. Über ‚den Jungen der überlebte’ wusste Hermine natürlich bescheid, da sie es gelesen hatte was damals geschehen war.Der Sprechende Hut teilte die Braunhaarige nach Gryffindor ein, genau wie Neville, Harry und Ronald, der lieber Ron genannt wurde.Währendem Unterricht nahm Hermine kein Blatt vor den Mund, sie korrigierte und kritisierte ihre Hauskameraden ständig, ausserdem wusste sie auf alles eine Antwort. Die Junghexe war nicht sonderliche beliebt bei ihren Hauskameraden, schliesslich wusste sie immer alles besser.Hermine bekam mit wie Ron und Harry über sie sprachen, allerdings war es nichts Gutes. Die Worte von Ron trafen die sensible Braunhaarige sehr, danach verkroch sie sich in der Mädchentoilette und verpasste sogar das Abendessen in der Grossen Halle, bei dem Snape Dumbledore berichtete, dass ein Bergtroll im Schloss sein Unwesen trieb.Obwohl Harry und Ron Hermine nicht leiden konnten, machten sie sich irgendwie Sorgen, also starteten sie eine Suche und fanden sie in der Mädchentoilette. Hermine wurde bereits von dem Bergtroll angegriffen und ohne deren Hilfe wäre sie womöglich gestorben. Als die Lehrer eintrafen, nahm Hermine die Schuld auf mich. Sie erklärte den Professoren, dass sie dachte, weil sie alles über Bergtrolle bereits gelesen hatte, dass sie es allein mit ihm aufnehmen gekonnt hätte.Als wäre das schon der Höhepunkt gewesen im ersten Schuljahr! Durch Zufall erfuhren sie von Hagrid von dem Stein der Weisen, welcher in Hogwarts war und von dem dreiköpfigen Hund Fluffy bewacht wurde. In der Bibliothek fand das junge Trio heraus was der Stein der Weisen war und sie waren sich sicher, dass Snape den Stein stehlen wollte.Der Wildhüter Hagrid hatte sich in diesem Jahr nicht nur einmal verplappert, so erfuhren sie wie man an Fluffy vorbeikam um zum Stein der Weisen zu gelangen. Doch als sie bei der Fallklappe ankamen, war sie bereits geöffnet.Mit Glück kam das Trio an Fluffy vorbei, doch danach meisterten sie gemeinsam weitere Aufgaben, darunter ein riesiges Schachbrett. Ron wurde dabei verletzt, so ging Harry alleine weiter um den Stein Snape wegzunehmen, Hermine wiederum holte Hilfe.Am Schluss stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht Snape war, der den Stein stehlen wollte, sondern Professor Quirrel, der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete, und zwar für Lord Voldemort.Obwohl das Trio während diesem Jahr viele Punkte abgezogen bekam, gewann nicht Slytherin, sondern Gryffindor den Hauspokal. Das 2. Schuljahr ('92/'93) Schon bevor das Trio die Reise zum zweiten Mal nach Hogwarts antrat begegneten sie dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste – Gilderoy Lockhart, ein Medienstar und wie sich später herausstellte einem Heuchler. Doch beinahe jedes Mädchen schwärmte für den blonden Schönling, so auch Hermine. Ihre beiden Freunde, Ron und Harry, sahen nicht ein was an diesem Lockhart so toll war, deshalb zogen sie Hermine oft mit ihrer Schwärmerei für den Lehrer auf.Am selben Tag in der Winkelgasse begegneten sie Malfoy und dessen Vater, der natürlich auf Hermines Abstammung anspielen musste. Niemand merkte, dass er Ginny Weasley, der jüngeren Schwester von Ron, die in diesem Jahr ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kam, ein Buch unterschob – Riddles Tagebuch, wie sich später herausstellte.Kurze Zeit nachdem sie sich wieder auf Hogwarts eingelebt hatten, wurde ein Duellierclub von Lockhart persönlich in die Welt gerufen. Bei einem Duell zwischen Malfoy und Harry stellte sich heraus, dass der Schwarzhaarige wie - Voldemort auch - ein Parselmund ist. Diese Information verbreitete sich natürlich wie ein Lauffeuer und als auch die mysteriösen Vorfälle passierten, bei denen unter anderem Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, versteinert wurde und klar wurde, dass die Kammer des Schreckens erneut geöffnet worden war, dachten viele, dass es Harry war, schliesslich spricht er die Sprache der Schlange.thumb|Hermine Im 2 SchulajhrDas Trio verdächtige Malfoy, also beschlossen sie herauszufinden ob der Verdacht bestätigt werden konnte. Über Wochen hinweg braut Hermine in der Mädchentoilette im dritten Stock – dem Zuhause der Maulenden Myrthe - den Vielsafttrank. Harry und Ron verwandelten sich in Crabbe und Goyle, Hermine wiederum in eine Katze, da sie ausversehen Katzenhaare von Millicent Bullstrodes Umhang genommen hatte. Doch Malfoy war nicht der Erbe Slytherins, er hatte selber keine Ahnung wer es war.Hermine verbrachte Stunden in der Bibliothek um herauszufinden was in der Kammer des Schreckens hauste und weshalb nur Harry es hören konnte. Schlussendlich fand sie heraus, dass es ein Basilisk sein muss, der König aller Schlangen, welcher mit seinem Blick und seinem Gift töten kann. Sieht man diesem gefährlichen Wesen nur indirekt in die Augen wird man versteinert. Bereits vor 50 Jahren hat der Nachfolger Salazar Slytherins –Tom Riddle - die Kammer geöffnet und die ganze Schuld damals Hagrid in die Schuhe geschoben. Deshalb wurde auch diesmal Hagrid wieder verdächtigt. Alles, was Hermine erfuhr schrieb sie auf einen Zettel und sah um jede Ecke mit einem Handspiegel, damit sie vom Basilisken nicht getötet werden konnte.Noch bevor Hermine die Informationen an Harry und Ron weitergeben konnte wurde die versteinert. Wie alle anderen Opfer wurde Hermine in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo ihre Freunde sie besuchte. Harry fand den Zettel in Hermines Hand. Als kurz darauf Ginny Weasley entführt wird, beschliessen Ron und Harry in die Kammer zu gehen, um den Rons Schwester zu befreien und den Basilisk zu töten. Ihr ‚Führer’ war Gilderoy Lockhart, da dieser damit prahlte zu wissen wie man die Kammer öffnete. Doch Harry hatte von Myrthe bereits erfahren wie und wo sie ums Leben kam, also schlussfolgerte er daraus, dass der Zugang in der Toilette im dritten Stock sein musste.Einzig und allein ein Parselmund kann den Zugang öffnen und Harry schaffte es. Währendem sie unter dem See nach Ginny und dem gefährlichen Wesen suchten, wollte Lockhart Harry und Ron die Erinnerung auspusten, doch der kaputte Zauberstab von Ron war es zu verdanken, dass der Zauber Lockhart selbst traf. Er vergass alles und hielt sich für einen Teekrug. Ron blieb zurück, währendem Harry sich weiter auf die Suche machte. Schlussendlich stellte er sich dem sechzehnjährigen Riddle aus der Vergangenheit und zerstörte mit Hilfe von Fawkes, dem Phönix von Dumbledore, der das Schwert Gryffindors in die Kammer brachte, das Tagebuch und tötete den Basilisk. Ginny war es gewesen, die die Kammer geöffnet hatte, allerdings stand sie unter dem Fluch des Tagebuchs, welches Malfoys Vater ihr zu Beginn zugesteckt hatte.Wieder gewann Gryffindor den Hauspokal. 3. Schuljahr ('93/'94) Einige Zeit der Sommerferien verbrachte Hermine das erste Mal im Fuchsbau bei Ron und dessen Familie, wo sie sich unter anderem mit Ginny, Fred und George näher anfreundete, obwohl sie ja bereits allesamt im selben Haus in Hogwarts waren.Harry, der in den Ferien seine Tante in einen Ballon verwandelte floh vom Lingusterweg, da er sowieso von der Schule verwiesen werden würde, das dachte er jedenfalls, weil er bereits das zweite Mal ausserhalb von Hogwarts zauberte. Der Fahrende Ritter, der ‚Nottransporter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer’, brachte ihn zum Tropfenden Kessel, der Kneipe, welche beim Hinterausgang den Eingang zur Winkelgasse versteckte. Doch anstatt, dass der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge Harry von der Schule verwies, tadelte er ihn nur, weil er von Zuhause weggelaufen war. Doch damals wusste Harry ja noch nicht, dass er in Gefahr war.Am nächsten Morgen trafen Hermine und die Weasley beim Tropfenden Kessel ein, wo sie aus der Zeitung erfuhren, dass der Massenmörder Sirius Black aus Askaban geflohen war und nun daran war Harry Potter zu finden und zu töten. Während der Reise nach Hogwarts wurde der Express von Dementoren durchsucht, sie hielten Ausschau nach Sirius Black. Harry wurde ohnmächtig, doch Remus Lupin, welcher ebenfalls im Abteil war, gab ihm ein Stück Schokolade, als Harry wieder zu sich kam. Remus Lupin war der neue – und wie sich herausstelle beste – Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.In diesem Jahr hat Hermine alle Fächer gewählt, die man wählen konnte, darunter auch Wahrsagen, doch das Fach verliess sie mitten im Jahr. Die ersten Stunden liess Hermine noch über sich ergehen, doch die Braunhaarige begriff nicht, wie man Trelawney Glauben schenken konnte, wiethumb|left|hermine im 3 Jahres zum Beispiel Lavender Brown tat. Als Trelawney Hermine erklärt, dass sie eine dunkle Aura besässe und daran etwas ändern sollte, verliess Hermine den Unterricht. Seit dem hat sie das stickige Turmzimmer nie mehr von innen gesehen. Auch wenn sie Wahrsagen verliess, so waren es noch immer unglaublich viele Stunden, die Hermine besuchen musste. Das schaffte sie alles nur danke eine Zeitumkehrers, den sie von Prof. McGonagall nach Absprache bekommen hatte.Da die Dementoren nun auch Hogwarts bewachten, lief Harry immer wieder der Gefahr aus ohnmächtig zu werden, da dieser sehr anfällig dafür war. Lupin brachte ihm daraufhin den Patronus-Zauber bei, den Harry am Ende des Jahres perfekt hinbekam.Am Ende des Jahres erfuhren Hermine, Harry und Ron die auch ganze Wahrheit über Sirius Black. Peter Pettigrew war es, der Harrys Eltern verraten hatte. Sirius wollte ihn stellen, doch Peter Pettigrew, ein Animagus, verwandelte sich in eine Ratte, nachdem er die Muggel ermordet hatte und die Schuld Sirius Black zugeschrieben wurde, welcher daraufhin unschuldig in Askaban sass. Früher bildeten James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew die Rumtreiber, alle waren sie unregistrierte Animagusse. Pettigrew – Wurmschwanz genannt – fand Unterschlupf bei den Weasleys, er was Rons Haustier Krätze. Durch ein Foto im Tagespropheten bekommt Sirius Black per Zufall mit, dass Krätze bei den Weasleys Unterschlupf bekommen hatte und beschloss ihn zu stellen und floh in Form eines zotteligen schwarzen Hundes aus Askaban. In der Heulenden Hütte trafen alle zusammen, da Sirius Ron dahin entführt hatte. Sirius wollte Peter umbringen, doch Harry hinderte ihn daran, stattdessen sollte er in Askaban den Rest seines Lebens verweilen. Weil sich Lupin in einen Werwolf verwandelte, konnte Pettigrew sich als Ratte davon machen. Sirius verwandelte sich in einen Hund um Lupin als Werwolf zu folgen, doch er wurde verletzt und wurde von Dementoren angegriffen, als Harry dazu gestossen ist und seinen Patronus heraufbeschwor. So rettete er seinem Paten das Leben.Doch zurück auf Hogwarts glaubte niemand ausser Dumbledore, dass Sirius unschuldig war, da Pettigrew fliehen konnte. Der Schulleiter erinnert Hermine an den Zeitumkehrer. Gemeinsam mit Harry macht sie sich auf den Weg in die Vergangenheit und rettet so Sirius und dem Hippogreif das Leben. Sirius floh auf Seidenschnabels Rücken, seither war er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium.Auch in diesem Jahr gewann Gryffindor den Hauspokal und Hermine schwor sich nie mehr alle Fächer zu wählen!! 4. Schuljahr ('94/'95) Hermine traf etwas verspätet im Fuchsbau ein, da sie mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub in Frankreich gewesen war und ihre Patentaten besucht hatte. An dem Tag, an dem Hermine angekommen war, machten sie sich auf den Weg, doch wohin es ging, verriet Mr. Weasley noch nicht. Auf halben Weg trafen sie Cedric Diggory und dessen Vater. Nun stellte sich heraus, dass sie auf dem Weg zu einem Portschlüssel waren, der sie zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft bringen sollte, wo Irland gegen Bulgarien das Endspiel spielte.Nach dem Spiel gab es einen Angriff auf die gesamte Anlage. Am Himmel erschien das Dunkle Mal, die Signatur der Todesser. Alle flohen in den Wald, als die Todesser über die Anlage marschierten und alles in Schutt und Asche hinterliessen. Harry hatte einen Mann beobachtet, welcher das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hatte, doch er kannte ihn nicht, er konnte ihn auch nicht n äher beschreiben.Nachdem der Schock einigermassen verarbeitet war, trat das Trio auch schon die vierte Reise nach Hogwarts an. Im Internat angekommen, kündigte der Schulleiter etwas ganz Spezielles an, das Trimagische Turnier, welches eigentlich schon längst abgeschafft worden war. Schülerinnen und Schüler aus den zwei Zauberschulen Beauxbatons und Durmstrang trafen in Hogwarts ein. Aus jeder Schule wurde ein Champion mit Hilfe des Feuerkels auserkoren. Für Beauxbatons war es die schöne Fleur Delacour, für Durmstrang Viktor Krum, der Sucher der bulgarischen Quidditchnationalmannschaft und für Hogwarts war es der Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory. Doch der Feuerkelch spuckte ein weiterer Name aus – Harry Potter. Doch er war zu jung für das Turnier, nur Schülern ab 17 war es gestattet teilzunehmen, er selbst konnte seinen Namen gar nicht in den Kelch werfen. Hermine glaubte ihm, doch Ron war misstrauisch und die Freundschaft der beiden Jungs wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt.thumb|226px|Hermine Im 4 JahrBei der ersten Aufgabe mussten die Teilnehmer ein Goldenes Ei von einem Drachen stehlen. In dem Ei war ein Rätsel, was sie für die zweite Aufgabe benötigten. Hermine hatte wirklich schreckliche Angst um Harry, schliesslich waren es Drachen, riesige, feuerspuckende Drachen, denen die Teilnehmer gegenübertreten mussten. Harry schaffte die Aufgabe mit viel Glück. Nach der ersten Aufgabe versöhnen sich Harry und Ron wieder, da dieser zugeben muss, dass sich niemand freiwillig solche Aufgaben antut.Beim traditionellen Yule Ball erscheint Hermine überraschend mit Viktor Krum, der es ihr irgendwie angetan hat. Ron, der Hermine ebenfalls, allerdings auf eine zweideutige Art und Weise zum Ball einlud, erhielt einen Korb, da Viktor vor Ron gefragt hat. Ron schien Gefallen an Fleur gefunden zu haben, was Hermine eifersüchtig machte, doch beim Ball selbst amüsierte sich Hermine prächtig mit Viktor, sie sah auch vollkommen verändert aus: Der üppige braune Haarschopf war gebändigt und zu einer wunderschönen Frisur hochgesteckt. Nun trug sie ein Traum aus Rosa, ein Kleid, was ihr ausgesprochen gut stand und sie bewegte sich ganz anders. Harry freute sich für Hermine, doch Ron warf seiner besten Freundin vor, dass sie sich mit dem ‚Feind’ verbündet habe, schliesslich war Viktor Mitstreiter und Gegner von Harry.Die zweite Aufgabe folgte, sie bestand darin zuerst das Rätsel des Goldenen Eies zu lüften, bei dem Cedric Harry einen Tipp gab, da Harry dem Hufflepuff bei der ersten Aufgabe mitgeteilt hatte, dass es sich um Drachen handeln würde. Vier Personen wurden auf dem Grund des Sees gebracht, je eine Person für einen Champion. Harry musste Ron befreien, doch auch Hermine war auf dem Grund des Sees, allerdings wurde sie von Viktor gerettet. Da Fleur ausschied rettete Harry Ron und Fleurs kleine Schwester. Harry gewann diese Turnieraufgabe.Die dritte Aufgabe bestand in einem Labyrinth, das voll mit magischen Kreaturen war. Fleur war die erste die ausschied, Viktor wurde verflucht und griff daraufhin Cedric und Harry an. Harry setzte Viktor ausser Gefecht und gemeinsam mit Cedric beschloss er das Turnier zusammen zu gewinnen, indem sie gleichzeitig den Siegerpokal berührten. Der Pokal war allerdings ein Portschlüssel, beide Champions wurden nach Little Hangleton auf den Friedhof gebracht, wo Voldemort mit Pettigrew bereits auf Harry wartete. Cedric wurde getötet, doch Harry kämpfte unerbittlich und schaffte es sogar die Leiche Diggorys nach Hogwarts zurück zu bringen – VOLDEMORT WAR ZURÜCK!!Nun fand man auch noch heraus, dass der Moody nicht der richtige war. Es war Bartemius Crouch Junior, der mit Hilfe des Vielsafttranks nach Hogwarts kommen konnte um das Blut Harrys zu stehlen, damit Voldemort auferstehen kann!!Rita Kimmkorn, die zwar von Dumbledore Hausverbot erhalten hatte, schrieb weiterhin ihre Berichte für den Tagespropheten, die teilweise zwar auf persönlichen Angaben beruhten, aber trotzdem gelogen waren. Hermine überführt die Reporterin – Sie war ein unregistrierter Animagus. Hermine erpresste Kimmkorn sie zu verraten, wenn sie weiterhin solche Lügengeschichten verbreiten sollte.Ein turbulentes Jahr ging zu Ende und man musste von den Bekanntschaften Abschied nehmen. Zwischen Viktor und Hermine hatte es zwar gefunkt, doch Hermine spürte, dass ihr Herz für jemanden anderen schlug, also machte sie Krum klar, dass daraus nicht mehr werden konnte. Harry und Ron wissen allerdings bis heute nicht, was zwischen Viktor und Hermine wirklich lief..! Noch heute hält Hermine Briefkontakt zu Viktor, was Ron noch immer ein Dorn im Auge ist .5. Schuljahr ('95/'96) Harry wurde bei den Dursleys von Dementoren angegriffen, er entkommt allerdings, musste sich aber vor dem Zauberergericht verantworten, wo er abermals einer Strafe entkam. Den Rest der Ferien verbrachte Hermine mitsamt den Weasleys und Harry im Hauptquartier des Ordens, dem alten Haus der Familie Black. Dort trafen sie auf zwei alte bekannte – Remus Lupin und Sirius Black – aber sie lernten auch andere Mitglieder des Ordens kennen, darunter zum Beispiel Tonks und den echten Mad-Eye Moody.Lord Voldemort war zurück, doch das Ministerium wollte es nicht glauben. Dumbledore versucht die Schülerinnen und Schüler bei seiner Begrüssungsrede zu überzeugen, doch die meisten glaubten weiterhin dem Ministerium. Der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge schickte eine seiner treuesten Leute als ‚Aufsicht’ nach Hogwarts – Dolores Umbridge, die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie sollte dem Ministerium alles melden, was annähernd verdächtig erschien, schliesslich wollten sie Dumbledore davon abhalten, dass er die Rückkehr Voldemorts ständig anpries. Von der Lehrerin für VgdDK stieg Umbridge schnell auf, nach kürzester Zeit war sie die unbeliebteste Person auf Hogwarts, selbst der Unterricht bei Snape war angenehmer in diesem Jahr, doch die Spitze folgte, sie wurde zur Grossinquisitorin ernannt. Da Harry sich leicht provozieren liess und währendem Unterricht ständig darauf beharrte, dass Voldemort zurück sei, halste Umbridge ihm furchtbare Strafen auf. Mit einer magischen Feder musste ständig denselben Satz – Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen – schreiben, die Feder gravierte den Satz in Harrys Hand ein, deshalb hatte der Schwarzhaarige die Hand meistens eingebunden. Noch heute kann man die Narben erkennen. Das lebenslängliche Quidditchverbot für Harry, Fred und George machte sie natürlich nicht beliebter und eine unfähige Lehrerin war sie auch noch. Sie schmiss mit Theorie um sich, von Praxis wollte die Hexe nichts wissen, also musste man die Sache halt selbst in die Hand nehmen.Hermine überredete Harry eine Gruppe zu gründen, in der Harry der Lehrer sein sollte. Zuerst war er nicht begeistert, doch Hermine überzeugte ihn, weil sie nicht locker liess. Sie nannten sich Dumbledore’s Armee – DA und Harry lehrte ihnen nicht nur den Schild- und den Entwaffnungszauber, sondern auch den Patronus, der sie vor Dementoren schützte. Mit Ehrgeiz und viel Übung schaffte es Hermine einen stattlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, der die Forum eines Otters hat. Die DA wurde allerdings von Marietta Edgecombe, einer Freundin vonthumb|250px|Hermine Im 5 JahrCho Chang, verraten, die als Strafe noch heute ‚PETZE’ in Pustelform auf der Stirn hat.Umbridge hat daraufhin die DA verbietet, doch als Harry im Traum Sirius sah, wie er im Ministerium von Voldemort festgehalten wird, bekommt Harry Angst, er sorgt sich um seinen Paten und will sich sofort auf den Weg zum Ministerium machen, doch Hermine hielt ihn davon ab, da es zu gefährlich war. Stattdessen beschloss Harry dann von Umbridges Büro aus Kontakt zu Sirius aufzunehmen, indem er durch den Kamin sprach. Ron lenkte während dessen Umbridge ab und Luna und Ginny sorgten dafür, dass sich niemand im Gang aufhielt. Im Grimmauld Platz war allerdings nur Kreacher anwesend, als Harry Kontakt aufnahm. Der Hauself log Harry an, da er von den Malfoys beeinflusst wurde. Ron schaffte es nicht die Lehrerin für VgdDK länger aufzuhalten, so platzte sie mit ihrer ganzen Truppe, die aus Malfoy und Konsorten bestand, herein und stellte Harry zur Rede. Sie wollte wissen, ob Harry Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufgenommen hatte, da der Schulleiter ja von seinem Posten verwiesen worden war. Hermine platzte herein, sie war in Tränen ausgebrochen und log Umbridge an, die gerissene Gryffindor erzählte, dass die DA dazu da war um eine Waffe gegen den Schulleiter zu erstellen, die im Verbotenen Wald versteckt war. Umbridge bestand darauf die Waffe zu sehen, also machten sich alle auf den Weg in den Wald, wo sich die alte Hexe mit den Zentauren anlegte und daraufhin verschleppt wurde.Harry glaubte, das Sirius noch immer in Gefahr war, da Kreacher ihn angelogen hatte, so flog er gemeinsam mit Ron, Hermine, Neville, Ginny und Luna auf dem Rücken der Thestrale ins Ministerium.Im Ministerium angekommen fuhren sie mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten und standen dann in einem runden Raum mit vielen verschiedenen Türen. Da sie nicht wussten welche die Richtige war, beschlossen sie einfach jede Tür auszuprobieren, bis sie die richtige finden würden.Im ersten Raum standen grosse Glasbecken herum, die mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren und darin schwammen weisse Gehirne. Da dies die falsche Tür war, verliessen sie den Raum und Hermine kam auf die Idee alle Türen, die sie geöffnet hatten mit einem weissen ‚X’ zu markieren.Hinter der zweiten Tür verbarg sich eine Art Amphitheater, der so aussah wie der Gerichtssaal des Zaubergamots, doch in der Mitte stand ein grosses Podium und darauf war ein Steinbogen angebracht, der mit einem Vorhang verdeckt wurde. Harry war durch den Anblick eine Zeit wie hypnotisiert, doch Hermine erinnerte ihn panisch, dass sie weitersuchen sollten, also verliessen sie den Raum wieder und markierten die Türe mit einem ‚X’.Die dritte Türe liess sich nicht öffnen, selbst mit einem ‚Alohomora’ nicht. Harry versuchte es daraufhin mit Sirius’ Messer, doch das schmolz weg. Hermine erinnerte Harry, dass er die Türe einfach öffnen konnte, also musste es die falsche sein. Sie markierten die Tür mit einem ‚X’ und versuchten die nächste.Sofort als die nächste Tür geöffnet war, erinnerte sich Harry, es war der richtige Raum. Überall schimmerten Uhren zwischen den Bücherregalen und von überallher tickte es im Sekundentakt. Am Ende des Raumes stand eine grosse Kristallglocke. In ihr war ein juwelernes Ei, welches in der Glocke aufstieg, zuoberst zerbrach und ein Kolibri zum Vorschein kam, der zum Boden flog und wieder zu einem Ei wurde. Ginny war fasziniert davon, nur schwer konnte Hermine sie dazu drängen weiterzugehen. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang und kamen dann einen Raum, der so hoch war wie eine Kirche und überall standen Regale, die bis zur Decke ragten. Auf den Regalen standen kleine, staubige Glaskugeln, die leicht schimmern. Zusammen suchen sie nach der Reihe 97, da Harry diese im Traum gesehen hatte, dass Sirius da festgehalten wurde – doch da war niemand! Alle gucken sich um und Ron fällt plötzlich auf, dass auf einer der Kugeln Harrys Name stand. Ron suchte weiter, doch er fand keine Kugel auf dem auch sein oder der Name einer anderen Person stand, die er kannte, also fragte er Harry, doch der wusste selbst nichts, doch er nahm die Kugel an sich und betrachtete sie genauer. Darauf stand:S.P.T. an A.P.W.B.D.Dunkler Lordund (?) Harry PotterPlötzlich ertönt hinter ihnen eine Stimme, es war Lucius Malfoy, der Harry befahl ihm die Kugel zu geben. Doch nun standen 12 andere mit hellerleuchteten Zauberstäben und Kapuzen vor ihnen. Die Todesser wollen die Prophezeiung, doch Harry beharrte darauf zu erfahren wo Sirius sei. Als Malfoy androhte die Zauberstäbe zu benutzen, hoben alle der DA sofort die ihrigen. Doch kein Todesser griff an, stattdessen drohte Bellatrix Lestrange damit, Ginny zu foltern, doch schlussendlich wollte sie Harry mit einem ‚Stupor’ angreifen, der Zauber wird von Malfoy abgelenkt, weil die Prophezeiung ja nicht zerstört werden durfte. Harry schaffte es, Hermine mitzuteilen, dass, wenn er ‚Jetzt’ rief, sie die Regale zerstören sollten. Der Schwarzhaarige schrie und alle der DA zerschmetterten die Regale und flohen allesamt aus dem Raum, doch da angekommen stellte Neville, Harry und Hermine fest, dass die drei anderen nicht da waren.Natürlich waren die Todesser ihnen gefolgt, doch Hermine hatte den Raum verschlossen, so teilten sich die Todesser auf und durchforsteten die anderen Zimmer. Die drei rannten in das nächste Zimmer und versteckten sich sogleich, da eine andere Tür aufgesprengt wurde. Beinahe hätte ein Todesser Hermine mit dem Todesfluch belegt, doch Harry gelang es den Todesser daran zu hindern. Hermine setzt es den Todesser ausser Gefecht, indem sie ihn gegen eine Glasvitrine schleuderte. Zusammen mit Neville und Harry rannte sie daraufhin in einen anderen Raum, wo sie dachten, dass Ron, Ginny und Luna drin waren, doch sie wurden von Todessern überrascht.Zuerst gelang es ihnen standzuhalten, doch dann wurde Hermine durch einen stumm ausgeführten Zauber getroffen, worauf sie ohnmächtig zusammengeklappte. Harry wollte, dass Neville Hermine in Sicherheit brachte, doch dieser wollte Harry beistehen, also trug Neville Hermine über der Schulter durch den Gang, bis sie auf Ron stiessen, der die ganze Zeit kicherte und nicht mehr ansprechungsfähig war. Luna kam angerannt und berichtete, dass Ginnys Knöchel gebrochen sei. Gemeinsam flohen sie vor den auftauchenden Todessern in den Raum mit den Gehirnen, nun kämpften Neville und Harry noch alleine gegen die Todesser.Sie rannten und kamen in den Amphitheater-Raum, wo dann auch Bellatrix wieder erschien und Neville mit einem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte, währendem Harry Malfoy gerade die Prophezeiung geben wollte. Doch dann sprangen die Türen auf und Tonks, Lupin, Sirius und Kingsley stürmten den Raum. Die Ordensmitglieder kämpften mit den Todessern, doch dann tauchte Dumbledore auf und alle Todesser, bis auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die mit Sirius Black duellierte, verschwanden. Sirius wurde durch einen Schockzauber getroffen und torkelte durch den Steinbogen und verschwand, bevor Neville die Glaskugel mit der Prophezeiung aus der Hand viel und zerbrach. Harry wollte ihm nach springen, doch Remus konnte ihn zurück halten. Voldemort tauchte im Ministerium auf und kämpfte mit Dumbledore, währendem Bellatrix auf dem Boden lag. Voldemort verschwand nach einer Weile mit Bellatrix und der Zaubereiminister Cornelius Fudge tauchte auf, er wollte nicht glauben, was geschehen war, doch er musste einsehen, dass Dumbledore von Anfang an recht hatte mit Voldemort, er war zurück!Mit Hilfe der Ordensmitglieder disappierten die sechs DA-Mitglieder nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel, wo die Verletzten verarztet wurden. Hermine, die noch immer bewusstlos war, bekam von Madame Pomfrey einen Trank, genau wie Ron, der total irre war. Luna und Neville hatten Schnittwunden, die schnell verarztet waren und Ginny bekam ebenfalls einen ekligen Trank, damit der gebrochene Knochen wieder zusammenwuchs. Harry selbst war nicht anwesend, der war in Dumbledores Büro, was im Trubel aber niemand mitbekam. Die Ordensmitglieder wurden dann ebenfalls von Madame Pomfrey verarztet.Als am nächsten Tag alle mehr oder weniger wieder zusammengeflickt waren und Hermine wieder bei Bewusstsein war, unterhielten sie sich über die neuste Ausgebe des Tagespropheten. Harry wurde besser dargestellt als zu Beginn des Jahres, ausserdem wurde offiziell die Rückkehr Voldemorts bestätigt. Hermines Kopf brummte zwar noch mächtig, doch sie bekam mit, dass einer der Ordensmitglieder fehlte – Sirius. Remus erklärte, dass er durch den Bogen gefallen war und bisher war niemand, der dadurch gefallen war wieder aufgetaucht.. Sirius wurde für tot erklärt. Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, sie brauchte lange, bis sie es realisiert hatte und oftmals fragte sie sich wie es Harry ging.Die ZAG-Prüfungen waren zwar verschoben worden, doch trotzdemthumb|left|hermien in ihrem slug-party kleid fanden sie statt. Die Vertrauensschülerin befürchtete, dass sie wegen den Umständen schlecht abgeschnitten hatte, weshalb sie nach der Prüfung nicht darüber sprechen wollte.Trotzdem gewann Gryffindor auch in diesem Jahr den Hauspokal und das erste Mal war Hermine wirklich froh, dass die Ferien begannen. 6. Schuljahr (‚96/’97) In ersten Wochen der Ferien dachte Hermine ständig an Harry und Sirius, hatte Harry eine wichtige Person, starb sie, es war unbegreiflich für sie. Die Braunhaarige liess sich jene Bücher zuschicken, in denen es vom Ministerium handelte, sie wollte herausfinden was das für ein Bogen war, durch den Sirius fiel und ob es tatsächlich keine Möglichkeit gab, die Verschollenen wieder zurückzuholen.thumb|Hermine Im 6 SchuljahrDoch sie wurde enttäuscht, nirgends stand etwas Genaues, nicht einmal bei der Entstehung des Ministeriums wurde er erwähnt. Dumbledore Harry abholen und dann in den Fuchsbau bringen würde.Als Harry dann endlich angekommen war, stürmten Hermine Ron dessen Zimmer. Er war spät abends angekommen, so hatten sie es nicht mitbekommen. Der Braunhaarigen war was mulmig zu mute, da sie nicht recht wusste, Kategorie:Hogwarts Kategorie:Horkruxe Kategorie:Zaubereiministerium Kategorie:Familie Weasley Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Dumbledores Armee Kategorie:Bund für Elfenrechte